


Watching you

by AquaFlowerBee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, Fairy!Yuri, Fantasy, Guard!Otabek, M/M, guard otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlowerBee/pseuds/AquaFlowerBee
Summary: Otabek is one of the villages guards and when Yuri goes missing he goes off to save the fairy before someone can hurt him.





	1. Finding you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this for my day seven of otayuri week but i think i want to turn it into a chaptered fic so I'm posting it on her before I post it on tumblr for day seven.

Otabek lived in a small village with only about 100 residence living there, he was one of the villages guards but not much happened with only 100 people in one village, thieves didn’t bother robbing them as they didn’t have much besides crops and animals, but Otabek would wake up early every morning and stand at the gates of the village with his co-worker JJ they’d stand and wait for anything to happen, most of the time nothing did but they were always ready because no one but the people in their village knew that they held a magical creature living among them, they all kept it a secret due to them all knowing the magical creature’s family and liking the Plisetsky family very much so for them they kept their mouths shut

The magical creature that lived in their village was a fairy, they were very rare creatures and their wings sold for millions of gold coins at the black market, so due to that Otabek and JJ would guard the gates not allowing anyone they didn’t know through without asking questions

Yuri the fairy’s name was. He was beautiful in Otabek’s opinion, he’s seen Yuri planting and growing flowers by his house on Otabek’s way back to his own house at the end of his shift, Otabek could barely take his eyes off of Yuri who was usually bent over a brightly coloured flower with his blond hair shifting in the breeze and his shimmering wings fluttering behind him as he concentrated on keeping the delicate flower alive, Otabek had only ever said a hello or two to Yuri but that was normal for most of the villagers as Yuri only really spoke to his Grandpa who he lived with or the animals which he fed every morning, It was well known in the village that Yuri could speak to animals

“Stop daydreaming over there Otabek” he heard JJ say next to him

“I wasn’t daydreaming” Otabek said looking at him through the harsh summer sun “I’m just hot and tired and the morning isn’t even over”

JJ laughed beside him “This isn’t even the hottest day we’ve had to deal with”

“Yeah whatever” he grumbled out 

JJ was about to start up another conversation when he heard “Guards! Guards!” 

They both spun around and looked into the village gates to see Yuri’s grandfather run up to them 

“Is everything ok Mr. Plisetsky?” JJ asked professionally 

“No!” He replied puffed out from running over to them so quickly “Yuri’s missing!”

“How can he be missing its only just the morning time” JJ asked trying to calm the elderly man down 

The man glared at him “No! He gets up before dawn and heads down to the river to collect fresh water for the animals on hot days like today and he’s always back before sunrise but he isn’t here!”

JJ frowned “Have you searched the village and asked around?” 

“Of course I have you fool!”

“Ok calm down we aren’t supposed to go searching for the missing until they’re missing for over 24 hours” JJ explained

“He could be dead by then!” The older man was getting distraught 

JJ looked at Otabek for help but Otabek wasn’t looking at the forest ahead of them “I’m sorry Mr. Plisetsky but we can’t leave the village unguarded for one person” JJ said sadly

“I’ll go”

Both men looked at Otabek

“What?” JJ asked confused 

“I’ll go and look for him, you can handle watching over the village, no one ever comes around here anyway and if someone does you can always yell for Chris if you need back up”

JJ looked at Otabek’s determined face “Ok, if you’re sure”

Otabek nodded “I am”

“Thank you” Nikolai said to Otabek 

“Don’t thank me until I bring back your grandson”

They nodded to each other curtly and Otabek went to grab his house and head out into the forest.  
_

It wasn’t hard for Otabek to find the river Nikolai was talking about, it was large and filled with clear contaminated free water, lushes green grass covered the ground around it with wild flowers scattered around the large oak trees that were hiding the river from travellers

This river was exactly the kind of place he expected Yuri to hang around, walking around the grass barefoot enjoying the feeling of grass between his toes, he could picture himself watching Yuri walk through the river on a hot day like today and telling Otabek to join him, he didn’t get any further with his imagination because he spotted a large metal bucket floating in the river, he knew that was Yuri’s bucket he had seen the boy use it many times before 

“He has to be close” Otabek says to himself as he ushers his horse to move forwards  
_

He feels like he’s never going to find Yuri and its almost starting to get dark, he can hear the crickets starting to sing their nightly tunes when suddenly he hears a distant voice, not a voice he’s heard before but regardless he goes to investigate it

As soon as he gets closer to the voices he jumps off his horse and tells it to stay put, he sneaks slowly and quietly to the sound of what he can tell to be men, he crouches behind a bush and looks to see if he can spot anything suspicious

He’s stunned to see 2 large men with equally large horses, and then a burning rage overcomes him as he sees Yuri locked in a large golden cage, he’s hunched down and he can see his wrists are tightly tied with thick rope and he can see Yuri’s shoulders shaking clearly out of fear considering the weather still hadn’t cooled down

“You know how rich we are going to be after we sell this kids wings!” One of the large men exclaimed 

“How do we get the wings off of him?” another asked

The first man hit the other over the head “We cut them off you idiot!”

“But wont that hurt him?” He asked rubbing the back of his head

“Who cares! We will have millions of gold coins!”

Otabek had to calm himself down before he did something stupid, he quietly walked back to his horse and grabbed his bow and arrows and crept back to where the men were huddled, he prepared his bow and arrow and waited

One of the men walked over to Yuri’s cage and bent down to Yuri’s level “We’re just going to borrow those pretty wings of yours ok?” and the man reached out for the lock on the cage but before he could unlock it an arrow sliced through his hand 

“AH! What the fuck!” he yelled standing up quickly then another arrow whizzed through the air and hit him through his shoulder “AH!”

“What’s going on?” The other man asked before being hit with an arrow through his leg “FUCK!”

“Let’s go! Quick!” 

“What about the wings?” 

“Just fucking go!”

They hobbled over to their horses and fled the scene, leaving a quivering Yuri behind

Otabek put his bow and arrow over his shoulder and gently walked over to Yuri, he bent down in front of the golden cage “Hey are you alright?”

Yuri looked up at the sound of the voice “Otabek?”

“You know my name?” Otabek asked in shock 

“Of course, you protect our village” Yuri replied with a shaky speech

Otabek blushed at what Yuri said, he grabbed a nearby rock and started banging on the lock until it broke open, he threw it off and opened the cage door, reaching in he untied the rope that was rubbing against Yuri’s pale wrists leaving red marks behind, he threw the rope towards the lock and he offered Yuri one of his hands, Yuri took it and Otabek helped him out of the cage 

“Are you ok?” Otabek asked again 

Yuri nodded his eyes cast down to the floor as he rubbed at his raw wrists 

Otabek looked over Yuri so see if he could spot any visible injuries besides his wrist, he couldn’t spot anything wrong so he’d have to go by that until he could get Yuri to open up about what happened, his eyes drifted to Yuri’s wings, Otabek had never been this close to Yuri before, he’d always admired him from afar, he had to admit that close up Yuri was even more beautiful than he originally thought, close up he could see that Yuri had bright green eyes with flecks of aqua in them, he could also see that his wings had that same colour swirled into his delicate fluttering wings

“Are your wings ok?”

Yuri looked up from the ground he’d been staring at, he looked behind his shoulders and flickered his wings making them shimmer in the setting sun 

“They’re fine” Yuri replied and his face flushed red

Otabek sighed in relief “Good I’m glad” He held out his hand to Yuri “Would you like me to take you home now?” 

Yuri grabbed onto Otabek’s hand firmly “Yes please” but before they can head off to Otabek’s horse Yuri tugs on his hand “Wait, my bucket”

“There are plenty of buckets at the village” Otabek said and watched Yuri’s face sadden 

“Yeah I guess” he says sadly 

Otabek hates that look on Yuri’s face, he wants Yuri to be happy all the time “Ok let’s stop on the way back to get your bucket”

Yuri’s bright green eyes light up “Yeah?”

“Yeah” 

They walk to Otabek’s horse hand in hand and Otabek gives Yuri’s hand a gentle squeeze every now and then just to reassure him that Otabek is there and that no one is going to hurt him 

Once they reach the horse Otabek grabbed some ointment from the bag that was attached to the horse’s saddle, turning to face Yuri he took one of his hands carefully and spread some of the ointment on it “This’ll help with the redness and burning sensation” he rubbed the ointment into Yuri’s skin softly, the feeling of his hands touching Yuri’s soft silky skin was giving him major butterflies

After he applied the healing ointment Otabek climbs on his horse first and then helps Yuri onto the back, he feels Yuri’s arms wrap around him and grab onto Otabek’s stomach tightly which makes Otabek smile and rest one of his hands over the top of Yuri’s crutching fists as they set off toward the river

The journey to the river is long but comforting knowing that the arms he feels around his waist and the head he feels resting on his shoulders belongs to Yuri the little fairy he’s always observed and guarded from afar  
_

They finally reach the river the breeze has finally cooled and the sun has set, the moon and stars being their only source of light, the river is even prettier at night with the moon reflecting off the water and the stars making the river glitter

“Yuri” Otabek says shaking the arms that were still around his waist 

“Hmm?” He heard Yuri mumble tiredly

“Your bucket” 

Yuri straightened up slowly as he slipped gracefully off the horse and Otabek followed a lot less gracefully than Yuri 

“I see it” Yuri said as he hurryingly walked over to the river, he bent down and picked it up 

“What happened Yuri? How did they catch you?” Otabek asked as he stood next to Yuri 

“I was just getting water for the animals, they always get so dehydrated in the summer heat and I don’t like it” Yuri stated and he gripped the bucket handle tightly “I heard rustling but I thought it was a deer or some rabbits they always come and say hello when I’m here collecting water but then those men they grabbed my wings, pulling on them which hurts a lot, and the next thing I knew I was being shoved into a cage with my wrists tied up” 

Otabek stood closer to Yuri to that their arms were touching “I’m sorry Yuri, those men are scum, I shouldn’t have let them get away”

Yuri leaned into Otabek’s arm and Otabek could feel the lightest touch of Yuri’s wing against the top of his shoulder blade “Don’t be, I’m just glad you were able to get them to leave”

Otabek felt the back of Yuri’s hand brush against his, he felt Yuri’s fingers push against his own and then tangle them together “I’ve seen you watching me”

This shocked Otabek “I…I…Umm”

Yuri giggled which was one of the most perfect sounds Otabek had ever heard “Don’t worry I’ve been watching you too, only more discreetly”

“What?” Otabek’s eyes widened at that, he never thought someone as beautiful as Yuri would even look at him

“I’ve watched you also, usually when you’re on guard or helping some of the villagers, but my favourite is watching you with the animals especially the stray cats, they always tell me how nice you are to them, never shooing them off your property and giving them milk and fish when you spot them wondering around”

Otabek was glad it was dark so Yuri couldn’t see that his cheeks had turned vibrant red

Otabek cleared his throat “We umm should get back, your grandpa he is very worried about you”

“Ok let’s go then” 

They got back onto the horse and headed back home 

“You know if you want to go to the river you can always ask me to come along to make sure nothing happens to you” Otabek told him as they arrived at the village gates where they could see JJ ending his shift and swapping over with Chris and Mila 

“I don’t want to burden you”

“You wouldn’t be, I liked the look of that river and I’d prefer to be there if someone sees or tries anything”

Yuri blushed and his wings fluttered elegantly behind him “Ok how about tomorrow then? I assume it’ll be just as warm and I’d really like to make it up to the animals for not getting them any fresh water today”

“Tomorrow it is then, now let’s get you home” 

Otabek took Yuri’s hand in his own as he walked him to his house, he could see that light was shining under the closed curtains of the window and knew Yuri’s grandfather would still be awake, they reached the front door and Otabek knocked lightly on it, it didn’t take long for the elderly man to open the door as soon as his eyes landed on Yuri he moved forward and pulled Yuri into a tight hug 

“Don’t ever do that to me again Yurachka!”

“I’m sorry” Yuri whispered and Otabek could see tears filling Yuri’s tired eyes

Nikolai looked at Otabek “Thank you” he said 

Otabek gave him a nod “I should head home” 

Before he left he felt arms wrapping around his neck “I’ll see you tomorrow” Yuri whispered into Otabek’s ear which sent shivers down his spine

“I’ll meet you here” Otabek whispered back which made Yuri’s wings twitch 

Yuri let his arms drop to his sides “Goodnight Otabek”

“Goodnight Yuri”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek have some fun at the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said I was going to make this into a multi chaptered fit but i have no ideas for anymore chapters so i made this like a get together chapter and if anyone has a prompt for this world please tell me and ill make it into a one shot kind of thing :)

Otabek woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his front door, he groaned as he tiredly got out of his bed noticing that the sun was barely up, he opened the door to reveal Yuri standing there with his bucket “I waited for you”

Otabek looked confused before he remembered telling Yuri he would meet him out the front of his house and then take him to the river “Sorry Yuri” he mumbled still half asleep 

“It’s ok, you don’t have to come you know”

“No its ok let me put on some clothes and we shall leave” Otabek said 

Yuri’s green eyes travelled from Otabek’s dark eyes to his exposed chest, Otabek watched as Yuri’s cheeks turned red and his wings twitched behind him he spun around quickly “Ok I’ll wait here then”

Otabek threw on some brown under the knee shorts, a short sleeved white shirt and his boots, he ran his hands through his bed head hair and then walked back outside where Yuri was waiting, now that he was more awake he finally noticed how beautiful Yuri looked, he wore a cream tunic shirt that had holes in the back for his wings to poke out and be free, he had on a pair of short dark green almost black shorts that revealed his smooth long and pale legs he aslo had simple brown boots on, similar to the ones Otabek was wearing

“Ready?” Yuri asked breaking Otabek from his thoughts

“Yeah let’s go, are you ok to go by horse?” 

Yuri nodded his head “Of course”   
_

By the time they reached the river the sun had just hit the sky, Yuri slid of the horse and kicked off his boots placing them next to a tree with the bucket, Otabek got off the horse and was watching Yuri as he placed the bucket and shoes down softly 

“What are you doing? Aren’t we here for the water?”

Yuri looked at Otabek “Yes but since we took the horse we arrived much earlier than we would have if we walked, so let’s enjoy the river” he explained as he walked closer to the river’s water

Otabek walked up next to him, Yuri looked him up and down and smiled before he slipped his tunic shirt over his head and wings then chucked it towards his shoes, Otabek looked at Yuri in shock as the fairy slowly dipped his feet in the water and turned around to face Otabek who got a close view of Yuri’s porcelain skinned chest that had two small perfect pink nipples, his eyes journeyed down to Yuri’s flawlessly hairless flat stomach, his eyes stopped at Yuri’s cute innie belly button 

He feels cold water splash his face, Otabek looks up from Yuri’s torso to his red face “Are you coming in or what?” Yuri asked as he moved further into the water to the point where it just hit under his navel

Otabek nods not trusting his voice, he takes his shoes and shirt off and steps into the water its cold but not freezing its more refreshing than anything, 

He walks deeper into the water and gets close to Yuri “You’re so beautiful” Otabek blurts out 

Yuri looks away from Otabek “Stop it” 

He splashes Otabek’s chest and stomach causing the dark hair that covers it to darken and cling to his torso, Yuri looks at it and bites his lower lip as his hand uncontrollably reaches out and places itself on Otabek’s chest, his fingers run through the wet coarse hair that shields his muscled chest as his wings tremble, his hand almost dips lower wanting to touch the hair that’s sprinkled around Otabek’s belly button but his brain functions for a millisecond and forces his hand back up, he doesn’t want to make Otabek feel more uncomfortable then he must already be, with Yuri practically feeling him up, Otabek unexpectedly puts his much tanner hand over Yuri’s small pale one and pushes it down his hard muscled stomach over the scratchy hair and back up to his chest, Yuri can’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have his smooth hairless body pressed up against Otabek’s hard muscled one, the thought of Otabek’s skin pressed to his own makes Yuri’s shorts feel tight and his wings to flutter making splashing sounds in the water behind him 

“Sorry” Yuri said as he took a step backwards, he didn’t get any further before Otabek grasped his hand making sure he couldn’t go any further 

“Don’t be” Otabek said pulling Yuri back towards him “I liked it” he admitted softly making Yuri smile wings splashing behind him again “Why do your wings do that?”

Yuri blushed “I don’t know, every time I’m near you or you say something to me or look at me I get this funny feeling in my tummy and my wings flutter uncontrollably, I don’t know why”

“Can I try something?” Otabek asked looking at Yuri’s pink lips

Yuri just nods and shuts his eyes letting his thick dark eyelashes fan out over his cheeks

Otabek moved closer to Yuri to the point where their chests were almost touching, he placed his hands on either side of Yuri’s soft pink cheeks and lifted his face up so he could unite their lips together, as soon as Otabek’s lips connected with Yuri’s softer ones he could hear fast splashing, he broke the kiss seeing Yuri’s wings trembling and fluttering fast behind him nonstop “Can I touch them?”

“Please” Yuri whispered 

Otabek reaches his hand around Yuri’s back and as soon as his fingertips brush the top of Yuri’s wings they stop moving, Otabek runs this fingers up one of the wings stunned by the feeling of them they felt like silk and velvet mixed together, he heard a moan leave Yuri’s mouth 

“Are you ok?” Otabek asked pulling his hand back 

“Yeah sorry” Yuri said covering his red face with his hands “No one’s ever touched them like that before” 

“Can I kiss you again?” Otabek asked without thinking 

Yuri didn’t answer he just wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck pushing his chest against Otabek’s and kissing Otabek deeply, Yuri ran his hands through Otabek’s short hair enjoying the feeling of how soft it was, Otabek glided his hands down Yuri’s hips and over his round ass and picked Yuri up as Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek’s strong waist

Otabek carried Yuri back towards the land and lay him down on the soft lushes grass all while he continued to kiss Yuri, he separated their lips so he could kiss and nibble on Yuri’s neck, Otabek moved from Yuri’s neck down to his smooth pale chest, he kissed his way to one of Yuri’s pink nipples his tongue darts out licking the pink flesh slowly, he hears Yuri gasp and grab at Otabek’s hair, he moves to the other nipple and repeats the same action 

“Otabek” Yuri moans out which makes Otabek run his teeth along the sensitive nub 

He begins to kiss a trail of light open mouth kissed down Yuri’s abdomen and stops at his belly button, his tongue traces the edge of it as he feels trembling hands on his broad shoulders before he dips his wet tongue into Yuri’s navel the hands on his shoulders grip tightly as Otabek sucks and nibbles on his belly button

“I can’t hold on” Yuri gasps 

Otabek kisses the bottom of Yuri’s stomach right at the edge of his tiny shorts, his hands reach for the small silver button that’s holding them together but before he can unclasp them Yuri’s hands grabbed a hold of his “Um…”

“Is everything ok Yuri?” Otabek sifts into a sitting position and looks down and a red-faced Yuri

“I just, I’ve never done this before and I just didn’t think it would happen like this” Yuri admitted in a guilty voice 

“What do you mean?”

“I just don’t want to disappoint you”

Otabek smiled down at Yuri “You could never disappoint me Yuri, how about you come over for dinner tonight and we take this slow?”

Yuri sat up and faced Otabek “Yeah I think I’d like that” he smiled as Otabek leaned in and kissed his lips lightly 

“I love you” Yuri whispered against Otabek’s lips before he jumped up in shock 

He looked at Otabek with wide scared eyes “I didn’t…I’m…”

Otabek took Yuri’s hands in his “I love you too”  
_

A/N: omg what even is this story ? -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best thing I've written but i had to take out like 2,000+ words because it was just them kissing and touching each other and it was going nowhere I mean it still didn't really go anywhere i just don't know where i want it to go but if one day o figure it out you best believe ill rewrite this WHOLE thing :)) like i said at the beginning if you have a prompt for fairy yuri and guard/hero otabek just comment it bellow or tell me via tumblr and ill make it into a fic of you :):)

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to turn this into a chaptered fic i'm not sure how I will but I'll hopefully figure something out because I love fairy yuri !


End file.
